


Secret Friend Day 2.0

by StrictlyStructured



Category: LazyTown, latibaer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyStructured/pseuds/StrictlyStructured





	1. Glanni wants a baby

Glanni kept shifting; more than he usually did. Even Ithro, as patient as he was, was beginning to get annoyed. 

"What's wrong?" He asked Glanni, keeping his voice as gentle as he could. Glanni turned to face Ithro, appearing tired. Glanni stayed up late often, but even he needed his sleep, and something was clearly keeping him from getting it. 

"I want a baby." Glanni said it bluntly, trying to appear as if he didn't know the weight that came with those words. Ithro was shocked.

   Ithro had been wanting a child, had always wanted a child, but had never thought Glanni would want the same. 

"Where did this come from?" Ithro sounded as surprised as he was, which made Glanni start to get worried. Glanni was very expressive, and the moment he started to frown Ithro started to correct himself. "Not that I mind the idea, I was just wondering where this came from. I want to know your thought process." 

Glanni sighed, relaxing. 

   "I don't know...I guess...we've been going out a lot more lately, and I see people with children everywhere, and...I mean, it's nice, you and me, being like this, but..." Glanni was struggling with his words, something he did when what he was saying mattered to him. Ithro knew that Glanni would get frustrated if he tried to help, so he just waited. "I think having a child would make this feel more like...a family."

      Ithro scanned Glanni. 

"I understand what you mean..." He paused, thinking things over. "How would you like to go about this, then?" Glanni smiled, much more awake than he'd been moments before. 

"I was thinking adoption..."


	2. they find a baby

"What should we do?" Glanni whispered in a rushed voice, clutching the bundled up baby closer to his chest. He was already tearing up, his bottom lip shaken. Glanni had gotten a lot softer over the years, and though Ithro had been there for all those years, it was still a strange site to him. Ithro stepped closer, moving the blanket that the baby was wrapped in away from the baby's face.  

 

      It felt like his heart would burst at the very thought of leaving the child where they'd found him, but logically it wasn't as if they could just take this baby in. They'd been discussing adoption, things had been going good. All they'd needed was to find a child and then fill out the paperwork. Ithro knew that the process would have taken years, but at least the baby would have legally been theirs. 

 

     If they took this nameless baby in...it'd be a lot harder to get the legal papers. To get everything done properly. Yet, the baby felt like a sign. They'd been talking about wanting a baby, and here one was, practically on their doorstep. Glanni rocked the baby, a small smile on his face.

"Take him in. What else would we do?"


	3. in which Glanni is burned by a baby

"Just say it already! Da-da." Glanni sounded the word out for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few minutes. "Da-da. You can do it."

Robbie just stared at Glanni blankly. Glanni huffed, sticking his tongue out at Robbie; his way of coping with being frustrated at Robbie. Glanni stared back at Robbie for a moment, determined. He was going to teach Robbie how to say Da-da if it was the last thing he did!

"Ma-ma." Robbie said, giving what Glanni would later swear was a smirk. Ithro looked over from his cooking, giving a laugh. Glanni went silent, eyes on Robbie as if summing him up. 

"Close enough." Robbie grinned dopily. 

"Ma-ma. Ma-ma." Glanni huffed.

"Alright, alright, we get it!"


	4. in which Ithro is a parent

Robbie giggled, ducking under the kitchen table, away from where Ithro could reach him. Ithro wanted to scream with frustration. Robbie was just over two years old, and he was already driving Ithro insane! 

"Robbie, please, you have to put on your clothes! We have guests coming over." Robbie just giggled louder, sticking his tongue out at his father. "If I have to crawl under there and get you, I won't be happy!" It was an empty threat, and Robbie knew it.  
   

"Can't catch!" He exclaimed, as if challenging Ithro. 

"Oh really?" Ithro said, getting onto all fours to crawl after Robbie. Robbie squealed, crawling quickly out from under the table, passing right by Ithro. Robbie ran towards his room, but was apprehended by Glanni before he could reach it. 

Glanni picked him up, giving a loud "AH-HA!" before carrying him to Ithro.

"We've caught you now!" Ithro cheered, taking Robbie from Glanni to put some clothes on him.


	5. sick boys do some sick snugglin

Sometimes Glanni hated how much Ithro worked. Today was one of those days. Despite his stuffy nose, throbbing headache, and aching chest, he was the one having to pick a sick Robbie up from preschool. He wasn't happy about it, but it needed to get done. Glanni rarely ever thought about how much nicer he'd gotten since they'd found Robbie, but that was all the was on his mind as he pulled up to the school. The trek to the front office was the longest walk Glanni had ever taken. 

 

      "I'm here for a Robbie Rotten?" He asked the lady at the front office, his voice raw sounding. The lady gave Glanni a sympathetic look. Glanni almost sneered, but managed to contain himself long enough to get the room location and begin the walk down the halls. By the time Glanni was back in the car with Robbie, he felt like he was going to die. Robbie didn't look in any better of a state, a thin sheen of sweat covering his face. The ride home was filled with Robbie's coughing and Glanni's gentle panting. 

 

     Both of them needed to get rest. It wasn't long before the both of them were curled up in bed together, but it felt like an eternity to the both of them. Glanni pulled Robbie close despite the fact that he felt like he was going to melt, letting out a low sigh. At least they were home...

 

    Glanni fell asleep faster than he had in a long time, and Robbie wasn't far behind. They were woken up by Ithro's voice; too soft for them to understand, but still audible. 

"Da-da?" Robbie asked, reaching out, still half asleep. Glanni just mumbled something about letting him sleep and turned away from Robbie. Ithro picked Robbie up, waking Glanni up fully in the process.  
  

"Hey, he was my snuggle buddy!" He pouted, flipping over to glare at Ithro. Ithro was sitting with Robbie on his lap, helping make sure Robbie didn't make a mess as he ate. "You brought soup?" 

Glanni sat up groggily, scooting over to the edge of the bed. 

"Yes. It's all warm, if you'd like some. It's chicken noodle. I thought it'd help, since you guys didn't seem to be feeling very well." Glanni reached for his bowl, gratefully taking a large spoonful of soup. "Well, thank you..."

 

    Glanni didn't say another word after that, scarfing down the soup with a vigor one might expect of a lion. The moment Glanni laid back down Robbie stopped eating. 

"Ma-ma." Ithro laughed lightly, standing up and crawling into bed next to Glanni so that Robbie was in the middle. Robbie sighed happily as Glanni snuggled into Ithro. The three of them fell asleep like that.


	6. Robbie becomes toothless

  It was quiet. Too quiet. It made Glanni nervous, so he set down the laundry he'd been folding and snuck (more out of habit than anything else) out to the kitchen to see if anything was happening. Robbie was sitting on the flood, covered in chocolate and holding a large candy bar. He'd managed to get to Glanni's stash! Before Glanni could even start to get angry, he felt a strange mix of pride and guilt hit him in a wave. He wasn't a very good parent, was he? He'd let Robbie out of his sight long enough for him to find a stash of candy, and was teaching him by example to sneak and steal. He couldn't help the pride. 

 

     For better or worse, Robbie was becoming more and more like Glanni. 

"I'm gonna get you!" Glanni growled out, causing Robbie to jump up and start running. He didn't seem to find Glanni scary, because he was giggling the whole way into the living room. Robbie tripped on a toy that he'd been playing with before, and Glanni rushed forward to try and catch him. Robbie face planted into the coffee table. For the smallest of seconds, Glanni was grateful that the table had rounded edges and wasn't glass.

 

     Then Robbie started screaming and Glanni saw the blood. Glanni panicked, scooping Robbie into his arms and rushing to the hospital, which was a 20 minutes walk away. At Glanni's speed, he was there in ten.

It was an hour later when he contacted Ithro, still in tears, his words slurred and rushed. "I'm a bad parent! Robbie's hurt, Ithro! I'm...we're at the hospital now...Robbie's been asking for you." Glanni hung up before Ithro could reply. 

 

      Ithro had never gone anywhere so fast. Despite all that he'd seen, all the people he'd seen die, he looked the most scared anyone had ever seen him when he burst into the waiting room. He ran to the front desk, leaning over it to ask in an out-of-breath gasp about Robbie. As he waited for the man behind the desk to find the right room, he jerked from foot to foot in a motion that looked almost aggressive on the buff elf. 

 

     "He's in room 226." And with that Ithro was off. It only took a few moments for Itho to find the room. He nearly busted the door open, only to find Robbie sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. Glanni was sitting in one of the chairs beside the bed, hunched over and clutching at a bottle of what was very clearly beer. Glanni hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since they'd found Robbie. This was serious; at least to Glanni, it was.

"Glanni!" Ithro sounded scandalized. He'd been planning to ask Glanni if he'd have called at all if Robbie hadn't asked for him, but with Glanni in such a state he knew it'd be best to stay quiet, so he just let Glanni's name hang in the air as he struggled to come up with something to say.

 

      Glanni slowly looked up, slipping down in his seat in clear shame. His eyes were unfocused and red; he'd been crying, and was drunk.

"Ithro, I'm sorry." Glanni whispered, his words nearly incoherent. Ithro rushed forward, leaving the door open behind him. He went to check on Robbie, letting out a sigh and relaxing when he wasn't able to see any outwards cuts or bruises.

"What happened?" Ithro asked, much calmer than he'd been a moment before.

"Robbie face-planted into the coffee table."   
       

There was a heavy pause. In that moment, Glanni was sure that Ithro was going to take Robbie and leave him. He started crying again, quietly sobbing into his hands. 

"Did you push him?" Ithro's voice was low, and scared. Glanni was shocked by the question, gazing up at Ithro blankly through his tears. 

"No,I-I'd never!" His voice squeaked. Ithro languidly walked towards Glanni, trying to make it clear that he wasn't planning to hurt Glanni. Glanni curled up the best he could manage in the chair, shaking. The site caused Ithro's chest to pang painfully.

 

          He got onto his knees in front of Glanni, reaching out carefully. 

"Then it was an accident. Accidents happen. Don't blame yourself for this." Ithro was speaking gentler than he would be to anyone else. He knew what Glanni had been through, and how easily scared he was. They'd been together for years, and yet there was always that fear for Glanni that Ithro might do something. "I would never be mad at your for doing something on accident. I wouldn't hit you over it, either. I wouldn't hit you for anything. I love you. You're not a bad parent. You brought him here when he was hurt, didn't you? You contacted me to let me know."

 

          Glanni uncurled unsurely, leaning forward to reach for Ithro. "It happened on my wat-" 

Ithro interrupted, again something he wouldn't have done to anyone else. He knew that he couldn't let Glanni finish that thought out loud, otherwise he'd think that Ithro agreed on some level. Not logical, but sometimes Glanni wasn't the best thinker.

"It could have easily happened with me home. You wouldn't have blamed me if it had; don't be blaming yourself." Glanni went quiet, letting himself be held; the position they were in was a little awkward, almost painful, with Glanni leaning over like he was. He still blamed himself.

"How bad is it?" Ithro asked, kissing Glanni's nose. 

"He's lost his front teeth, two of them, and they won't grow back until he's about 8."


	7. Robbie makes quite the hockey player

"Come on down so we can see." Glanni called out, looking excited. Despite the fact that Ithro had picked the costume, Glanni was acting as if it was exactly what he'd had in mind the entire time.

 

      "I don't wanna." Came the replying whine moments later. 

 

     "Don't you want to go trick-or-treating, to get candy?" Robbie had been talking about mothing but for the past week. He'd wanted to be a ninja. He'd worked on making a realistic costume and it'd torn yesterday when he was making sure it fit. He'd gotten so upset that he'd thrown his sword and broken it at the hilt. Ithro had suggested the quick fix costume. 

 

     Thump. Thump. Thump. 

 

     Someone wasn't happy. Robbie peeked around the door, his messy hair sticking out and half of his face visible. His frown was very clear.

 

    "All the way." Glanni said, sounding entertained. Robbie crossed his arms, stepping out. Glanni smiled brightly. "Look at my little hockey player." He gushed. 

 

    Ithro looked Robbie over, struggling to keep a straight face. Even he had to admit that the outfit looked a little ridiculous. Robbie was wearing one of Ithro's old shirts, which was huge on him; it reached his ankles. It had a large nine on the back, which made it perfect for a pretend hockey uniform. His shorts matched, but fit much better than the shirt did. Glanni had, as he'd called it, "roughed up" Robbie's hair to make it look more like he'd been out roughhousing. The outfit was completed by a worn out hockey stick that had tape (purely decoration; Glanni had added it) in the middle of the handle. 

 

         Robbie was holding the hockey stick upside down. Robbie pouted, huffing and tapping the top of the hockey stick against the floor like one might a cane. 

 

       "I'm not going out like this!" Robbie, nearly shouted, glaring at the both of them.

 

       "Why not?" Glanni asked, crossing his arms like Robbie had. "What's wrong with it? It's not like people won't give you candy just because you're wearing something a little silly. You can be a ninja next year, I'll help you with the costume so it doesn't rip like it did this time." 

 

       Robbie went quiet, seeming thoughtful. He stuck his tongue out at Glanni before uncrossing his arms. 

 

"Okay, but don't call me a hockey player ever again! I'm *much* too lazy to be a hockey player." 

 

       Ithro couldn't help feeling just a little disappointed to hear that. He'd been hoping Robbie would take after him, but Robbie was quickly becoming his own person. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Ithro still loved Robbie, of course, he just didn't understand everything Robbie did.

 

       Glanni uncrossed his arms as well, stepping forward to dramatically offer Robbie his hand. Robbie took the hand offered, shaking it just as dramatically.   
   

"Good doing business with you.” Robbie said, nodding his head solemnly. 


	8. Glanni wants a baby

  Robbie had been in the bathroom for the past hour or so. This wouldn't have been a problem, if they had another one, but they didn't; and Ithro really had to go. 

"Robbie, please hurry!" Ithro knocked on the door, perhaps a little rougher than he meant to. Robbie unlocked the door with a soft click, opening the door bit by bit,  
steadily. There were fresh tears on his cheeks and his hair was messy, as if he'd been non-stop running his hands through it. But Ithro didn't notice either of those  
when he looked at Robbie' what he did notice, however, was Robbie's front teeth. They were huge, pushing his other teeth to the side and hanging out over his bottom  
lip. It looked painful. Ithro couldn't help but stare for a moment before it processed.

"R-Robbie-what happened?" Robbie just wiped at his face and pushed past Ithro. Ithro stood there in shock for a moment before he rushed into the bathroom. He still did have to go, after all. Ithro rushed, not even drying his hands before heading back out of the bathroom to look for Robbie. He was alert, eyes darting around in the hopes he'd see Robbie somewhere. Robbie had always been very good at hiding, just like his 'ma-ma'. It sometimes made for some difficult situations.

"Robbie?" He heard a sniffle, and peeked under the table. Not Robbie's best hiding spot, but Ithro supposed he was lucky that he'd hid in an easy to find spot. He wasn't so lucky with having a crying Robbie in front of him. The sound alone almost hurt; with the face Robbie was making, it did. Robbie was just barely six, and yet he'd been so self conscious that he'd tried to make his teeth grow back. Ithro hated that thought. The thought that the world was so...wrong. That it had caused Robbie to feel like he was missing something, and that it needed to be fixed. And he was angry at himself for not noticing the little things. Looking back now, Robbie had been smiling a lot less. He'd hid his face whenever he did, and he'd been more careful about chewing. 

"Robbie..." He got on his knees to properly see Robbie. "Robbie, come out. I know it hurts, let me help fix it."

Robbie whimpered, crawling forward and locking his arms around Ithro. Ithro cautiously carried Robbie to his bedroom, setting him on the bed and sitting next to him. 

"Alright...first off, what did you do to..." He trailed off, gesturing towards Robbie's lips. Robbie shifted. He struggled to talk for a moment, trying to get used to the feeling of his teeth being so large. 

"I just...started wishing that my teeth would grow back, cause I'd heard that focusing was all it took." Ithro frowned. It'd take some pretty intense focus to be able  
to work magic like that. And some pretty intense emotions. Robbie had clearly been very upset. 

"Okay...first...I need you to calm down, okay. Just close your eyes and trust me." Robbie did as he was told, closing his eyes, gripping the sheets tightly as he did so. Ithro started mumbling, his voice not understandable. Robbie could feel his teeth getting smaller and smaller, and with each little bit, he felt himself getting more and more relaxed. Until they kept shrinking once they reached the normal size. He opened his eyes, moving back. Something that he didn't know was dangerous. Ithro managed to cut himself off, to cut off his magic without hurting Robbie, but it came back and stung him. He let out a hiss before he could stop himself.

"Ro-robbie, why'd you move away?" Robbie looked guilty. He hadn't know that pulling away would have hurt Ithro, but the hiss had given it away. 

"I don't want them gone again!"

Ithro seemed to understand. "Robbie...your magic is...still developing. Those teeth aren't safe to have. Your teeth with naturally come back in a few years. You're...you're still handsome without them. You know that, don't you? That certain standards don't apply to you."

Robbie teared up. "But dad! I can't...I can't...handle it." 

Ithro froze up, a flush of cold rushing through him. If that meant what he thought it meant...Ithro took a deep breath. 

"Are you being bullied,Robbie?" Robbie looked away. That was all the confirmation Ithro needed. "Robbie, you should never feel as if you can't tell me something. You are important to me and I want to make sure that you're safe." 

Ithro pulled Robbie into a hug. 

"You won't tell? I don't want-" Ithro squeezed Robbie a little tighter. 

"I...will drop you off at school tomorrow. See if they keep messing with you when they know you have a big dad like me." He was teasing, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked. Robbie laughed, pushing at Ithro gently. 


	9. last snuggle

"Time seemed to pass so quickly." There was clear sadness in the words; a rawness that Glanni rarely truly showed. "Where did our little boy go?"

Robbie snuggled into Glanni, his mouth falling open. Ithro couldn't help the smile that graced his features. He'd found himself smiling a lot more ever since they'd come across Robbie, and he took a moment to be grateful for it.

"What do you mean? He's right here." Ithro said, reaching for Glanni's hand. Glanni took Ithro's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"You know what I mean. He's here, yes, but he's grown up. It feels like he might not...need us anymore soon." Ithro thought for a long moment, looking Robbie  
over. 

"What's so bad about that? So he won't need us. That doesn't mean he won't love us anymore, or that we won't see him again." Glanni gently pet Robbie with his  
free hand, staring off.

"It means we won't get moments like this." Ithro squeezed Glanni's hand.

"But we also won't get any more pukey moments, or a whining child telling us he wants to eat, but only this one particular thing that isn't good for him..." He pointed out. Glanni chuckled.

"You have a good point there...but I don't think I'll ever be ready to really let him go." Ithro smiled, bringing Glanni's hand up to his lips to kiss it. 

"Who says you have to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie's like fourteen in this, to be clear about that. So...almost a little too old to be snuggling with his parents.


	10. always gotta have some angst

"Stop treating me like a child!" Robbie lashed out. "I'm nearly an adult, and yet I'm barely allowed to go on walks by myself!"

A horrible example, but the point still remained. Ithro seemed more surprised than anything, eyes glued onto Robbie's face. 

"We're just trying to keep you safe. The-" Robbie threw his hands up spectacularly.

"Trying to keep me safe?! By locking me away?! All that does is make things harder. I've had barely any experience with the outside world and I will be leaving. I'm not going to stay here and be your little baby forever!" Robbie felt guilty the moment the words had left his lips, but they were true. Instead of apologizing he clenched his fists and looked up at Ithro. He saw something he never thought he'd see; Ithro crying. His guilt tripled, and he opened his mouth to apologize for the outburst, but before he could Ithro rushed forward to hug him. 

"I know. I have been over protective of you. I've seen the bad things in the world, seen so many people get hurt, and I wanted to protect you from it all. But the ups come with the downs, and that's just part of life. You're never going to be able to handle life without me there if I keep shutting you off like this. I'm sorry..." Ithro's voice was thick and watery, and the sound made Robbie's heart clench. 

"It's okay. I know you had my best interest at heart. I'm not upset." Ithro pulled Robbie closer. 

"You should be. You have every right to be." Robbie carefully wrapped his arms around Ithro, burying his face into Ithro's chest. "I've practically caged you with my rules. I know you're smart enough to know what to do and what not to do, and I trust you to make the right choices. So...so...you're free to do...whatever you'd like. Just...make the choices that you know are right, okay?" 

Robbie nodded against Ithro's chest, worried that his voice might squeak if he tried to say anything. Ithro pulled away after the hug had reached the point of being uncomfortable, patting Robbie on the back as he did so. 

"I trust you."


	11. in which Robbie is discovered to be: a nerd

Glanni could hear the beginning notes to "...Baby One More Time." He grinned, the song reminding him of things he'd done in the past. More specifically, it reminded him of the awkwardness of when he'd put on what he'd thought was a playlist of romantic songs for his and Ithro's first 'official' dance together, and Britney had started playing instead. He stopped what he was doing, sneaking toward Robbie's room quietly.

How could he resist? He could imagine the look on Robbie's face when he'd bust into the room, singing along with the chorus. He waited outside of the door for the right moment. He'd have to time this perfectly. As the chorus got closer, Glanni started slowly turning the handle. 

"Hit me baby one more time!" Glanni yelled out, in time with Britney, swinging the door open fully as he did so. 

What he hadn't expected was for Robbie to be in his underwear, hair brush in hand, dancing. Robbie hadn't expected Glanni, either, because he let out a high pitched scream and ran for the bed. He jumped into the bed, pulling the covers over himself and giving Glanni a death glare.

"Get out!" He bellowed, face bright red. Glanni stood there in shock...then he started laughing, doubling over and holding his stomach. Robbie just glared harder at Glanni. If looks could kill...

"S-sorry-it's just-I used to do the same thing when I was your age-" Glanni started thinking about his teen years. All the embarrassing stuff he'd done, before he'd gotten in with the wrong crowd... Robbie stuck his tongue out at Glanni.

"Doesn't mean you get to laugh at me! Get out!" Glanni waved Robbie off, but calmed himself enough to stand up properly. 

"Alright, alright- but I'm telling your dad when he gets home!" He turned and ran out, the pillow that Robbie had thrown barely missing him.


End file.
